Electric vehicle charging stations charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered hybrid vehicles, etc.). Energy is provided through a charging cable where one end is connected at the charging station and the other end connects to on-board charging circuitry of an electric vehicle. The charging cable and/or connectors (at the connection point at the charging station and/or at the electric vehicle) are subject to damage in case of unexpected vehicle runaway or other high force that is applied to the charging cable. Certain standards (e.g., NFPA (National Fire Protection Association) 70: National Electrical Code 2008, Article 625, (specifically 625.19 “Automatic De-Energization of Cable”), and UL (Underwriters Laboratories) 2594, Electric Vehicle Supply Equipment, November 2009, (specifically paragraph 13.1.14)) require that the charging cable be de-energized when there is an amount of cable strain that could result in either the charging cable rupturing or separation of the charging cable from the electric vehicle connector and exposure of live parts.